


Haarspaltereien - alternativ

by Esther (esda)



Series: Haarspaltereien [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Berlin (City), Challenge-Antwort, Challenge: Friseur und Balletttänzer, Comedy, Dialekt, Gay Sex, Hochzeit, M/M, Rheinhessen, Rheinhessisch, Sex, Sprache, Zucker
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-27
Updated: 2003-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternativenden, wie es nach Kapitel 10 von "Haarspaltereien" hätte weitergehen können. Ich hab ein paar der Leservorschläge hierzu verwurstet *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 11a: Scary End

**Author's Note:**

> Entstehung: An Fastnacht (27.02.2003 bis 04.03.2003), woraus ihr schließen könnt, dass es totaler Schwachfug ist XD
> 
> Warnungen: Blödsinn und Narretei, lime, Inzest?, Dialekt (Rheinhessisch), Sprache, Zucker

# Haarspaltereien - alternativ

## Kapitel 11a: nachempfunden [wireless emotion]s Variante 7 zum möglichen Ende der Geschichte

 

Richard wollte sich schon seufzend von ihm zurückziehen, als er plötzlich spürte, dass Mark die Arme um seinen Rücken legte und den Kuss zaghaft zu erwidern begann. Der Jüngere schloss genießerisch die Augen. Richard schmeckte süß, irgendwie nach Kakao, etwas, wonach er süchtig war. Er ließ den Anderen gewähren, als dieser den Kuss grinsend vertiefte, Marks Zunge wieder in seine Mundhöhle zurückdrängte und sich mit absolut diabolischer Gewissheit dessen bewusst war, was gleich geschehen würde...  
Nur Augenblicke später glaubte Mark Schritte und Stimmen zu vernehmen, die irgendwie aus allen Ecken des Zimmers hervorzudringen schienen. Als ihn plötzliches Scheinwerferlicht blendete, öffnete er widerstrebend die Augen, nur um in die Linse einer tragbaren Kamera zu blicken und ein gigantisches Mikrophon über seinem Kopf baumeln zu sehen.  
Völlig irritiert und verängstigt klammerte er sich schutzsuchend an Richard fest, der über ihm lag und aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr rauskam.

Als er einen in aufdringliches Pink gekleideten Mann mit dauergewellter Frisur und übermäßig geschminktem Gesicht erblickte, der nun neben das Bett trat und grinsend zu ihnen heruntersah, kam er sich schließlich entgültig veräppelt und wie bei "Voll erwischt" oder "Vorsicht, Kamera!" vor.  
Grinsend sprach der Mann mit volltönender Stimme seinen Schlusssatz, zwinkerte dabei Mark verheißungsvoll zu, den das nun endgültig von den Socken gerissen hätte, hätte er welche getragen: „... und seien Sie auch nächste Woche wieder mit dabei, bei Null Null Rosa, wenn es wieder darum geht einen Stockhetero zu bekehren!“  
Er sah nur noch schockiert abwechselnd von seinem mutmaßlichen Freund, der ihn auszulachen schien, zu dem dämlich-schwul grinsenden Moderator, während er gedanklich bereits abwog, mit welchem Werkzeug er Richard am Effektivsten und Schmerzhaftesten ausweiden konnte. Einerseits hatte ein Fleischermesser schon etwas Verlockendes an sich, allerdings war auch die Schneide eines Katana nicht zu verachten...

  
**~Scary End~**   


_**Originalwortlaut von [wireless emotion]s Variante 7:**  
mark fängt zaghaft an den kuss zu erwidern, als aus den ecken kameramänner kommen und der moderator mit volltönender stimme den schlusssatz spricht "und seien sie nächste woche wieder da bei null null rosa, wenn es wieder darum geht einen stockhetero zu bekehren!"_

\---

Erstveröffentlichung: 27.02.2003 ("Altweiberfastnacht")


	2. Kapitel 11b: kein wirkliches Ende

# Haarspaltereien - alternativ

## Kapitel 11b: nachempfunden Tenshi-chans Variante 1 zum möglichen Ende der Geschichte

Mark, der einfach viel zu schockiert gewesen war, um zu reagieren, befreite sich schließlich mit hektischen, jedoch fachmännischen, Karategriffen aus den Fängen des schwulen Friseurs, der sich wie ein Saugnapf an seinem Mund festgesaugt hatte. Sobald er dessen aufdringlichen Lippen hatte entrinnen können, schrie er verzweifelt auf...  
... und schreckte plötzlich im Bett hoch.  
Er lag alleine darin, die Sonne ging gerade erst auf – und er war schweißgebadet.  
Atemlos versuchte er Luft zu schöpfen, da er diese wohl eine Weile lang angehalten hatte und nur langsam wieder welche in seine Lungen pumpen konnte.  
Erschrocken klatschte er sich die Hand auf den Mund, als ihm ein Gedanke kam, und stürmte zum Bad, um in den Spiegel zu sehen.  
/Kein Ausschlag?!/  
Er starrte sein Spiegelbild ungläubig an, lehnte sich so dicht nach vorne, bis schließlich sein Becken schmerzhaft mit dem Waschbecken kollidierte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen griff er nach seinem Schoß und der empfindlichen Stelle, die er dabei malträtiert hatte.

Allerdings zog er die Hand hastig wieder dort weg, als er die Härte in seinen Shorts spüren konnte. Mit hochrotem Kopf hob er langsam die Unterhose am Gummibund an und starrte auf seine Erektion.  
Kreischend sprang er unter die Dusche, befreite sich von dem Kleidungsstück und ließ das kalte Wasser auf sich hinabprasseln.  
/Das ist nicht wahr! Das... das ist doch nicht nur eine "Morgenlatte"... Was hab ich nur geträumt, dass.../  
Erschrocken stieß er die Luft aus, die er schon wieder, ohne es zu merken, angehalten hatte.  
/Richard... der Ausschlag... der Kuss.../  
Ja, DAS hatte er geträumt und... hatte DAS ihn etwa dermaßen erregt?!  
Verzweifelt blickte er herab und zwischen seine Beine. Dadurch, dass er über diesen äußerst anregenden Traum sinniert hatte, dachte sein Glied ja gar nicht daran auch mal wieder abzuschwellen.  
Wütend griff er sich den Duschkopf, stellte das Wasser nun auf völlig kalt und zielte damit genau auf die Problemstelle zwischen seinen Beinen.  
Es fühlte sich grausam an, was er da tat, aber so konnte er kurz darauf wenigstens bedenkenlos die engen Jeans anziehen. Er getraute sich noch nicht die Jogginghosen überzuziehen. Die Gefahr, dass sein Unterleib sich wieder verselbständigte, war einfach zu groß. Die Jeans quetschte dagegen erfolgreich jede Regung in dieser Körperregion ab.

~*~*~*~*~

Er wunderte sich noch immer über seinen äußerst schwulen Traum, als das Telefon etwa eine halbe Stunde später klingelte und er Richards warme Stimme vernahm.  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich zum Joggen fertig und beschloss sein Unterbewusstsein wieder auszublenden. Solche Gedanken und Gefühle konnte er absolut nicht gebrauchen.  
Allerdings waren seine Hormone wohl anderer Ansicht als er, so dass es zur Abwechslung mal Mark war, der sabbernd Richard anschmachtete, als dieser in enge Laufhosen und ein knappes, ärmelloses Sporttop gekleidet vor ihm stand, um ihn zum morgendlichen Training abzuholen...

**~kein wirkliches Ende~**

_**Originalwortlaut von Tenshi-chans Variante 1:**  
Mark wacht schweißgebadet auf und muss feststellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war... Diese Variante kann noch ausgearbeitet werden z.B. dass die ganze Reise nach Berlin und alles Drumherum ein Traum war oder einfach nur die Sache mit dem Ausschlag, dem Geheule und dem Kuss ein Traum war und Mark sich ein wenig verwirrt von diesem "wirklich schwulen" Traum zum Joggen fertigmacht. Na ja, und so weiter..._

\---

Erstveröffentlichung: 28.02.2003


	3. Kapitel 11c: Sabines Ende

# Haarspaltereien - alternativ

## Kapitel 11c: nachempfunden Tenshi-chans Variante 3 zum möglichen Ende der Geschichte

Mark lag wie tot unter Richard, der sich aufseufzend langsam wieder von dem Kuss zurückziehen wollte. In seinem Kopf jagte ein Gedanke den nächsten.  
Einerseits hatte er das Bedürfnis Richard von sich stoßen und schreiend aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, andererseits... waren da Gefühle, die er... nicht so ganz einordnen konnte.  
In dem Moment, in dem der Andere von ihm abließ, hatte er das Gefühl, als habe es bei ihm "klick" gemacht hätte. "klick" in der Hinsicht, dass er nicht WOLLTE, dass Richard den Kuss jetzt abbrach, und die damit verbundene Erkenntnis, dass er wohl doch etwas für seinen Friseur empfand.  
Schnell griff er nach dem Nacken des Anderen und zog ihn zu sich herunter, küsste ihn zurück, voller Hunger auf mehr...  
Jedoch musste er dann von seinem "Opfer" ablassen, weil der Ausschlag in seinem Gesicht sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte.  
"Ah.."  
Er stöhnte auf und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Richard besorgt und sah ihn voller Gefühl an, während er ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare strich.  
Mark hielt sich theatralisch die Hand an die Stirn.  
"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sich die Haut von meinem Gesicht ablöst." Zwanghaft unterdrückte er den Drang sich zu kratzen.  
"Arrrg!"  
Richard streichelte ihm behutsam ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und stand dann auf.  
"Los, zieh dich an!", kommandierte er sein Ex-Modell.  
"Hä?", kam es wieder äußerst intelligent von Mark, doch Richard ließ ihm keine Zeit für weitere Fragen, grabschte sich statt dessen Marks Klamotten vom Vortag von dem Stuhl, über dem dieser sie aufgehängt hatte, und warf sie ihm entgegen.  
"Wir fahren zum Hautarzt." Beinahe hätte er gegrinst, wenn er nicht daran Schuld gewesen wäre, wie Mark jetzt aussah. Die Familie Berger befand sich auf dem besten Weg Stammgast beim Dermatologen zu werden.

Als Mark sich in seine Klamotten gekämpft und gerade zusammen mit Richard, der immer noch irgendwie panisch wirkte, sein Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte, kollidierte er fast mit Sabine, die vor der Nachbartür, der zu Richards Zimmer, stand und klopfte.  
In dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Schwarm und das überflüssige Etwas neben ihm, das sich auch ihr Bruder schimpfte, ausgemacht hatte, stürzte sie auch schon auf den Wuschelkopf zu.  
"Richard!"  
Doch der Angesprochene nahm sie gar nicht wahr, sah immer nur wieder traurig zu Mark herüber, der wenige Schritte vor ihm herging und in dem engen Hotelgang einen möglichst weiten Bogen um seine Schwester zu machen versuchte.  
Schließlich kam er entschlossen zu Mark heran, hakte sich bei diesem unter und ging zusammen mit ihm zum Aufzug.  
Sabine starrte den beiden Männern mit offenem Mund hinterher. Was war denn das? Gedachte man sie zu ignorieren? Hatte Richard irgendwie Sehstörungen, oder warum hakte er sich bei Mark und nicht bei ihr unter?  
"Halt! Wo wollt ihr hin!", rief sie panisch, als sich auch schon die Aufzugtüren vor ihrer Nase schlossen. Wütend rief sie per Knopfdruck den parallelen Lift herbei und fuhr den Beiden ins Erdgeschoss nach. Sie sah gerade noch wie die Beiden durch die Glastüren nach draußen verschwanden, Richard den wehrlosen Mark hinter sich herschleifend. Sprintend heftete sie sich an die beiden Männer, die inzwischen schon dabei waren in ein Taxi einzusteigen. Warum, zum Henker, waren die so schnell? Hä?  
Mit einem Hechtsprung schaffte sie es ihren Hintern auf die Rückbank des Wagens zu befördern, bevor Richard, der durch Marks Allergie wie apathisch war, die Tür zuknallen konnte.  
Nervös sah sie zu Richard, der in der Mitte saß und Marks Hände streichelte. Wieder fiel ihr unangenehm auf, wie beunruhigend dicht Richard die ganze Zeit bei ihrem Bruder war.  
"Mark...", wisperte der Friseur und zog eine der Hände seines Modells an seine Lippen heran, hauchte einen sanften Kuss darauf.  
Sabine riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Wie...wieso machte ihr Richard so was???  
"...ich liebe dich.", fuhr Richard im Text fort und Sabine versuchte sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren, denn sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
Das Lächeln, das kurz darauf über das Gesicht ihres Bruders huschte, gefiel ihr auch keineswegs.  
Und noch weniger gefiel ihr die darauffolgende Knutscherei, die so lange anhielt, bis das Taxi vor der Praxis von Dr. Blässe, dem Hautarzt, bei dem sie selbst zwei Tage zuvor gewesen war, anhielt.  
Misslaunisch dappte sie hinter den beiden Männern her, die irgendwie nicht voneinander lassen konnten, was sie äußerst peinlich fand, weil sämtliche Passanten schon pikiert zu ihnen herüberstarrten.  
Sie kam sich ja sooo überflüssig vor. Wieso hatte sie auch nach Berlin mitfahren müssen?

**~Sabines Ende~**

_**Originalwortlaut von Tenshi-chans Variante 3:**  
Bei Mark macht es "klick" und er begreift plötzlich, dass er sich schon längst in Richard verliebt hat. Er erwidert den Kuss, lässt aber dann von ihm ab, weil ihm sein Gesicht zu weh tut. Richard gesteht ihm auf dem Weg zum Hautarzt dann seine Liebe... bla bla bla. Am Besten noch in Sabines Beisein, die dann prompt in Ohnmacht fällt._

\---

Erstveröffentlichung: 01.03.2003


	4. Kapitel 11d: allergic end

# Haarspaltereien - alternativ

## Kapitel 11d: nachempfunden [wireless emotion]s Variante 8 zum möglichen Ende der Geschichte

Mark reagierte zuerst überhaupt nicht auf das, was Richard da mit ihm machte. Er spürte Richards Zunge in seinem Mund, seinen heißen Atem an seiner Wange, weil er sich wegen der Brille, die er trug, leicht drehen musste, um ihn küssen zu können.  
Erst allmählich drang es in sein Bewusstsein: Richard küsste ihn!!  
Er riss die Augen weit auf und damit verbunden ebenfalls den Mund, doch konnte nichts sagen, da Richard dies erfolgreich unterband.  
Mark merkte, dass Richard sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, was in seinem Bauch ein unwilliges Ziehen auslöste, das die Schmetterlinge zu verdrängen drohte, die kurz zuvor noch darin getanzt hatten. Schnell erwiderte in dem Moment den Kuss, bevor das angenehme Gefühl vollends wich, streichelte sanft mit seiner über Richards Zunge, die seine Mundhöhle gerade hatte verlassen wollen und legte vorsichtig beide Arme um den anderen Körper, hielt ihn fest.

Richard glaubte sein Herz müsse zerspringen, als sein Schwarm auf seine Zärtlichkeiten einging. Plötzlich konnte es ihm gar nicht mehr schnell genug gehen und als sie ihr Dauergeknutsche zum Luftholen kurz unterbrechen mussten, hatte er Tränen der Freude in den Augen. Während er Marks Lippen wieder und wieder attackierte und der Andere scheinbar kein Interesse daran hatte sich dagegen zu verteidigen, versuchte er sich aus seinen Joggingklamotten zu winden.

Mark unterstützte ihn so gut es ihm möglich war ohne die Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen. Auch er selbst wurde sein einziges Kleidungsstück, das er zum Schlafen trug, eine Boxershorts, schneller los, als er "Horch emol!" [1] sagen konnte.

Als die störenden Textilien endlich vollständig beseitigt waren, bestand das wichtigste Ziel daran ihre nackten Körper möglichst schnell möglichst nah beieinander zu bringen und ihre Unterleibe aneinander zu reiben.

~*~

Die Beiden waren gerade in eine gemütlichere Phase übergegangen und Mark ließ sich von Richard streicheln und verwöhnen, als plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung die Tür aufflog und Sabine mitten im Raum stand.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und starrte dann entsetzt auf die Männer, die im Hotelbett übereinander lagen und sich da so ungeniert befummelten.

Wut brandete in ihr auf. Das war doch wohl nicht zu fassen! Ihr Bruder trieb es da mit ihrem Schwarm – und das ohne sie!  
Ja, sie hätte nur zu gerne mitgemacht. Gegen ein bisschen inzestuösen Sex war ja schließlich nichts einzuwenden. Und wenn sie sich ihren Bruder so betrachtete, der unbekleidet unter dem äußerst gut gebauten Richard lag und leise mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte, während er seine Streicheleinheiten bekam, musste sie einfach zugeben, dass er verboten gut aussah.  
Energisch schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, wodurch die Schmusenden überhaupt erst auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Sie waren die ganze Zeit über zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt gewesen um Sabine überhaupt wahrzunehmen, obwohl das Trampeltier die Tür auch nicht gerade leise geöffnet hatte.

Marks Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als seine Schwester damit begann sich die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und er konnte hören wie Richard erschrocken aufkeuchte.  
Noch bevor Bine völlig nackt war, lagen die beiden Männer hyperventilierend im Bett. Sie reagierten auf keines ihrer Worte, keine ihrer Gesten und so zog sie sich enttäuscht wieder an und rief einen Krankenwagen.

~*~

Im hiesigen Krankenhaus wurde festgestellt, dass die Beiden wohl eine Art Allergieschock erlitten hatten. Bei Mark führten es die Ärzte auf das Färbemittel, durch das dessen Gesicht ohnehin schon verunstaltet war, zurück. Bei Richard jedoch waren sie ratlos. Es war eindeutig eine allergische Reaktion, allerdings wussten sie nicht auf was...  
Dass die Beiden immer wieder heftigste Allergieschübe hatten, kurz nachdem sie von einer gewissen Sabine Besuch erhalten hatten, blieb von den Medizinern unberücksichtigt.

Über die verfängliche Pose, in der man die beiden Männer im Hotelbett gefunden hatte, wurde diskreter Weise kein Wort verloren, wofür die Beiden mehr als dankbar waren.

Nun langen sie schon seit über einer Woche gemeinsam in einem Zimmer, das sie sich noch mit einem älteren Herrn teilten, der, wie sie aus Gesprächen erfahren hatten, wohl in jungen Jahren einmal Balletttänzer gewesen war.

Richard grinste bis über beide Ohren, als er abends wieder das gleichmäßige Atmen des Greises vernahm und kroch zu Mark unter die Decke, um zu schmusen.  
Dass sie bei ihrem Liebesspiel, das bis in den frühen Morgen ging, jedoch keineswegs unbeobachtet geblieben waren, entging ihnen zum Glück.

Wladimir, der "nette ältere Herr" im Nebenbett, freute sich diebisch über das, was er hier geboten bekam, ohne einen Pfennig blechen zu müssen. Selbst fürs Fernsehen musste er hier im Krankenhaus bezahlen. Doch hier bekam er einen Live-Porno zu sehen, der viel an- und erregender als jeder Schmuddelstreifen im TV war – und das in Stereo und Farbe, weil der Vollmond an diesem Abend besonders hell in das klinisch weiße Zimmer schien...

**~allergic end~**

**@_@**

_**Originalwortlaut von [wireless emotion]´s Variante 8:**  
sabine kommt rein und will mitmachen, worauf die beiden jungs sofort einen schweren allergieschock bekommen und auf wochen im örtlichen krankenhaus behandelt werden müssen_

~*~*~*~*~

Kommentar:

[1] "horch emol" = "hör mal" auf rheinhessisch ^^° 

\---

Erstveröffentlichung: 02.03.2003


	5. Kapitel 11e: fairytale end

# Haarspaltereien - alternativ

## Teil 11e: nachempfunden [wireless emotion]s Variante 9 zum möglichen Ende der Geschichte

Plötzlich flog mit einem gewaltigen Knall die Tür auf und eine Gruppe von Männern, die ganz in schwarz gekleidet waren und allesamt Sonnenbrillen trugen, stürmte in den Raum.

Mark schreckte verschreckt zurück und starrte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf die fünf Gestalten, die ihn schwer an die "Men in black" erinnerten. Er hoffte nur, dass er jetzt nicht "geblitzdingst" [1] wurde.  
Richard grummelte missmutig vor sich hin. Er war sich sicher, dass Mark genau in dem Moment hatte erwidern wollen. Jawohl! Und da kamen diese Witzfiguren und machten ihm sein Schäferstündchen zunichte. Das war ja wohl die Höhe!  
"Was soll das?!", brüllte er deshalb die Männern in Anzügen an, die wild mit ihren Schusswaffen herumfuchtelten und in kaugummikauendem Englisch vor sich hin brabbelten. Er verstand kein Wort. Gut, er konnte auch kein Englisch, eher Französisch... aber nicht jetzt die Sprache....

Auf die dummen Gesichter der beiden Männer im Bett hin, löste sich einer der Schwarzgekleideten von der Gruppe der anderen, kam auf sie zu und hielt ihnen einen Ausweis entgegen, der ihn als FBI-Agenten auswies. In einem kaum zu verstehenden Deutsch faselte er irgendetwas, das sie schließlich dahingehend auslegten, dass die Männer wohl nach Conny suchten, den sie des Schmuggels von Kaninchen aus den USA verdächtigten, die sie mit einer Sicherheit von 99,9 Prozent als außerirdische Kaninchen kategorisiert hatten.

Richard lachte nur laut auf. So einen Blödsinn hatte er ja in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gehört! Gackernd wand er sich auf dem Laken.  
Mark hingegen fand das alles weniger witzig. Erst wurde er hier einfach abgeknutscht, hatte nicht mal die Gelegenheit bekommen sich an die seltsamen Gefühle zu gewöhnen, die in dem Moment durch seinen Körper gerauscht waren, und dann tauchten auch noch diese Typen auf, die wie Leichenbestatter gekleidet waren und ein Gesicht wie drei-Tage-Lebertran-zum-Frühstück machten, während ein nicht gerade fliegengewichtiger Richard durch sein Gelache ständig unbewusst auf ihm rumhopste.

Auch die Agenten waren alles andere als angetan von Richards überschwänglicher Reaktion. Dieser Typ war ihnen doch äußerst suspekt, außerdem war seine Haarfarbe mehr als verdächtig.  
Schleunigst pfiff der Agent am Bett einmal kurz, woraufhin die vier anderen angestürzt kamen und Richard und Mark mit dermaßen vielen Handschellen versahen, dass es selbst dem Friseur zu viel wurde. Erstens einmal ließ er sich, wenn überhaupt, dann nur von Mark anketten und zweitens stand er mehr auf rosa Plüschhandschellen als auf dieses verunzierende Material.  
Jedoch half sein Zetern über den modischen Un-Geschmack der Amerikaner wenig. Die Agenten schleiften ohne Verzug die sich wehrenden Männer aus dem Hotel – Mark trug immer noch nicht mehr als die Boxershorts, in denen er geschlafen hatte, Richard hatte zumindest seine Joggingklamotten an. Sie schubsten sie in einen ihrer Wagen (natürlich einen schwarzer Mercedes mit getönten Scheiben, der Mark irgendwie an einen Leichenwagen erinnerte), wo Mark wieder einmal in der Mitte sitzen musste und sich darüber ärgerte, ohne dass das etwas an seiner Lage änderte.

Richard wurde die ganze Zeit mit einem Revolver, der auf sein bestes Stück gerichtet war, bedroht und stotterte schließlich zusammen, dass Conny auf dem Friseurwettbewerb zu finden sei, zu dessen Austragungsort er die FBI-ler dann auch gleich lotsen durfte.

Sabine saß in einem anderen Wagen der FBI-Agenten. Man hatte sie im Flur vor der Tür der beiden Männer ausfindig gemacht, für verdächtig erachtet und zur Sicherheit gleich als Beweisstück konfisziert.

~*~

Als die versammelte Mannschaft in Albertos Salon ankam, wo die gleiche Geschäftigkeit wie an den beiden Tagen zuvor herrschte, war Conny schnell ausgemacht. Seine auffällige Haarfarbe und Frisur waren ihm zum Verhängnis geworden.  
Ohne lang zu fackeln stürzten sich drei der FBI-Männer auf ihn, was Conny nicht unbedingt störte, denn schließlich schadete so ein bisschen Gruppensex ja nie. Allerdings legten sie ihm ziemlich schnell ebenfalls Handschellen an, was Conny aufs Heftigste wieder abtörnte. Auf solche Praktiken stand er nämlich, wider Erwarten, so überhaupt gar nicht.  
"Was soll das!!", keifte er wütend, während man die Sachen durchwühlte, die er zu dem Kontest mitgebracht hatte. Doch natürlich bekam er keine Antwort.  
Als einer der Agenten die violett-pink gestreifte Reisetasche aufzog, die ebenfalls zu Connys Eigentum zählte, tat es plötzlich einen lauten Schlag und der Mann lag bewusstlos am Boden.  
Sofort waren die anderen vier FBI-Leute zur Stelle, vermuteten sie doch die außerirdischen Kaninchen in der Tasche. Sie zogen aus ihren klischeehaften, langen Mänteln gigantische Schusswaffen hervor, die Mark glaubte schon mal in irgend einem Science Fiction-Film gesehen zu haben. Er kam sich vor wie in "StarWars"... oder doch vielleicht eher "Spaceballs"?!  
Jedenfalls waren diese Gerätschaften bestimmt nicht unbedingt ungefährlich – und vermutlich noch in der Testphase, so ungelenk wie die Männer damit herumhantierten. Er ging schon mal sicherheitshalber fünf Schritte zurück und versteckte sich hinter Richards breiten Schultern.

Als ein blau-grüner Blitz durch die Luft zuckte, der wohl auf einen Schuss, der sich versehentlich bei einem der Männer gelöst hatte, zurückzuführen war, sprang er zur Seite und riss Richard mit sich. Der landete im Fall auf ihm, verzog daraufhin anzüglich die Lippen, die er sich gleich darauf provozierend leckte, während er sich überlegte, wie er Mark, trotz Handschellen und Publikum, möglichst schnell vernaschen könnte. Mark hatte alle Hände voll zu tun sich den aufdringlichen Friseur vom Leib zu halten.

So bekamen die Beiden bedauerlicherweise auch gar nicht mit, dass der Schuss Conny erwischt hatte, der nun wie auf Speed durch die Gegend hüpfte, schrill und falsch "YMCA" sang und trotz Handschellen versuchte allen, die ihm in den Weg kamen, grüne und pinke Mäusespeckhaarsträhnchen zu verpassen. Die Strahlenwaffen der fünf FBI-Agenten kamen im weiteren Verlauf noch des Öfteren zum Einsatz...

Während des herrschenden Chaos im Frisiersalon, versuchten aus der hochgradig bedenklichen, violett-pink gestreiften Reisetasche unbemerkt ein paar Marshmallows zu kriechen. Sie harrten dort schon seit Tagen aus und warteten auf den Tag, an dem sie von der deutschen Bundeshauptstadt aus die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen konnten. Sie waren den weiten Weg von ihrem 3.567.834 Lichtjahre entfernten Planeten fbdjjbk hier her, ins gelobte Land, aufgebrochen, um die Gehirne der Menschen auszusaugen, die, gegenüber denen anderer Kreaturen, aufgrund ihrer grenzenlosen Dummheit äußerst schmackhaft waren. Sie hatten schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem blau-grauen Planeten in Conny einen Mittelsmann gefunden, der wegen des Trennungsschmerzes von seinem geliebten "Richie" und seinem ohnehin nicht sonderlich hohen IQ besonders leicht zu kontrollieren gewesen war.  
Besonders stolz waren die Kleinen auf ihren raffinierter Trick sich als Kaninchen zu tarnen. Schließlich waren sprechende Kaninchen immer noch unauffälliger als sprechende, welterobernwollende Marshmallows, obwohl Kaninchen natürlich unter ihrem Schweinespeck-Niveau waren.  
Dass sie dieser FBI-Mann beim Öffnen der Tasche erblickt hatte, hatte allerdings nicht zu ihrem Plan gehört. Als echter Amerikaner war diesem nämlich sofort ins Auge gefallen, dass das in der Tasche auf keinen Fall richtigen Marshmallows sein konnten, rochen sie dafür doch nicht genug nach Lebensmittelfarbe und Geschmacksverstärkern! So hatten sie den Mann mit ihren Gehirn-zu-Brei-Verarbeitungsstrahlen ausschalten müssen, obwohl sie damit erst recht auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatten. Jedoch kam ihnen Connys Durchdrehen zu Gute, so dass sie nun versuchen konnten leise und unauffällig Land zu gewinnen.

Doch da hatten die fbdjjbk-ler ihre Rechnung ohne eine äußerst hungrige Sabine gemacht!  
Weil man sie ohne Frühstück einfach in den Frisiersalon geschleift hatte, knurrte ihr Magen schon die ganze Zeit laut vernehmlich und sie glaubte bald den Hungertod zu sterben.  
Als ihr gieriger Adlerblick durch den Raum schweifte, sah sie sofort die Marshmallows in und um Connys Tasche. Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihrer Beute, die sie schmatzend vertilgte, die hilflosen Hilfeschreie der Aliens nicht wahrnehmend und sich dann gesättigt an die Wand lehnend.  
"Ah, Marshmallows! Ich liebe, liebe, liebe sie!!"  
Sie umarmte sich selbst und leckte sich zum wiederholten Male über die Lippen.  
Nur schade, dass es so wenige gewesen waren. Gerade mal eine mickrige Reisetasche voll von dieser Köstlichkeit... hätten es nicht fünf oder sechs Taschen sein können?!

~*~

Nachdem man Conny in eine Nervenheilanstalt für liebeskranke, geschmacklose Friseure eingewiesen hatte, um ihn mit einer Farbtherapie zu behandeln, entschuldigten sich die Amerikaner ausgiebig bei den drei unschuldig Verdächtigten. Sabine war nur mit dem Import von kistenweise original US-amerikanischen Marshmallows zu besänftigen. Mit Mark hatten die Männer so viel Mitleid, als sie sich sein entstelltes Gesicht mal genauer betrachtet hatten, dass sie ihn kurzerhand zu einer Behandlung in einer Spezialklinik mit in den Staaten nahmen. Richard hatte sich an dem Bein seines Lieblings festgeklammert und war selbst mit den neuen Strahlenwaffen nicht davon abzubekommen, so dass er schließlich auch mit durfte.

Bereits nach einem Tag in der Klinik sah Mark wieder aus wie vor Richards Anschlag auf ihn, einzig die neue Haarfarbe war geblieben.  
Richard machte ihm noch am selben Tag einen Heiratsantrag, den ein niedlich errötender Mark mit einem schüchternen Kopfnicken annahm, was von Richard sofort mit stundenlangem hemmungslosem Sex belohnt wurde. [2]

In einer kleinen, äußerst kitschigen Kapelle (die Mark nur mit einer extrem dunkel getönten Sonnenbrille hatte betreten wollen, so dass Richard ihn schließlich hatte über die Schwelle tragen müssen) zelebrierten sie dann zu Elvis Song "Love me tender" (wobei Mark selbstverständlich Oropax trug) ihre symbolische Hochzeit. Eine "richtige" Hochzeit war es zu Richards Bedauern ja nicht, denn das war selbst im Land der unbegrenzten Unmöglichkeiten nicht machbar.

Ihre Flitterwochen verbrachten sie auf einer menschenleeren Karibikinsel, die so unbekannt war, dass sie auf keiner Karte zu finden war. Die frisch Getrauten hatten vom Flugzeug aus mit dem Fallschirm abspringen müssen, was für Richards pinkes Brautkleid eine echte Zerreißprobe – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – dargestellt hatte.

Nun genossen die Liebenden den weißen Sandstrand, den Sonnenschein und das kristallklare, saubere Wasser.  
Richard beugte sich über Mark, der sich eigentlich nur ein wenig sonnen und schlafen wollte, und wühlte ihm durchs Haar.  
"Na, Schatzi, wie gefällt´s dir hier?", wisperte er lieblich und kassierte einen von Marks sarkastischen Lächlern.  
"Gut, "Richie". Aber noch besser würde es mir gefallen, wenn du mir aus der Sonne gehen würdest..."

.....

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann lieben sie sich noch heute in den seichten Wellen des kristallklaren Meeres vor der einsamen Insel, die auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet ist...

**~fairytale end~**

_**Originalwortlaut von [wireless emotion]´s Variante 9:**  
das fbi stürmt den raum, weil sie nach conny suchen, da der kaninchen aus den usa geschmuggelt hat, und sie sich sicher sind, es waren ausserirdische kaninchen. sie nehmen die beiden in gewahrsam und stürmen den frisörwettbewerb; dort zeigt sich, dass die kaninchen gar keine kaninchen waren sondern getarnte marshmallows vom planeten fbdjjbk und conny ist ihr mittelsmann seitdem sein leben vom verlassenwerden durch richard zerstört wurde. die fbiler greifen ihn mit einer völlig neuartigen strahlenwaffe an, worauf er allen rosa und grüne mäusespeckhaarsträhnen verpassen will. die ausserirdischen hingegen werden von sabines beherztem einsatz (*ah, marshmallows, ich liebe sie *mampf!*) an einer feindlichen übernahme gehindert, mark kommt in die behandlung von spezialisten und ist am nächsten tag schon wieder voll in ordnung, und dann finden sie sich auf einer karibikinsel ohne andere menschen wieder - flitterwochen._

~*~*~*~*~

Kommentare:

[1] "geblitzdingst": Okay, ich geb´s zu, das Wort ist nicht rheinhessisch, ich hab's mir aus dem M.I.B.-Film geklaut, seid ihr nun zufrieden?! -_-;;

[2] ...auf den ich an dieser Stelle nicht näher eingehen werde, weil ich zu faul bin wieder 'ne sechs (oder mehr) Seiten umfassende Lemonszene zu schreiben ^_~ 

\---

Erstveröffentlichung: 03.03.2003 (Rosenmontag)


	6. Kapitel 11f: Marks Ende

# Haarspaltereien - alternativ

## Kapitel 11f: nachempfunden Tenshi-chans Variante 4 zum möglichen Ende der Geschichte

Bevor Mark so recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, flog die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und Sabine stand im Raum. Sie starrte die beiden Männer an, die in mehr oder weniger eindeutiger Pose im Bett übereinander lagen und fing an zu schreien wie am Spieß. Mark musste sich die Ohren zuhalten, um keinen Gehörsturz zu erleiden. Er sah zu Richard auf, der auch bei diesen Misstönen das Gesicht verzog, sich aber noch so weit beherrschen konnte sich nicht ebenfalls die Hände auf den Gehörgang zu pressen.  
Gerade hatte sich seine hysterische Schwester wieder halbwegs beruhigt und wimmerte nur noch ein wenig in mitleiderregender Art und Weise vor sich hin, als auch schon das nächste Unheil nahte...

Lydia besaß, ohne dass die Anderen davon gewusst hatten, ein Zimmer im gleichen Hotel. Sie hatte zwar nicht das Geld, um sich so etwas leisten zu können, war aber mit dem Leiter dieser Niederlassung der Hotelkette über 15 Ecken verschwägert und auf diese Weise zu einem kostenlosen Aufenthalt in dem Vier-Sterne-Hotel gelangt. Gerade als sie sich zu ihrem morgendlichen Fitnesstraining in dem hoteleigenen Folterstudio fertiggemacht hatte und sich auf dem Weg dorthin befand, hatte sie den Schrei, der aus einem der Zimmer kam, vom Gang aus vernommen. Eiligst war sie hingestürzt und stand nun in der Tür.  
Sie sah sich suchend nach der Quelle des unangenehmen Geräuschs um und erblickte ein wimmerndes blondes Mädchen, dass in einer immer größer werdenden Pfütze Tränen am Boden kniete und Unverständliches vor sich hin brabbelte.  
Nett und hilfsbereit wie sie, Lydia die Barmherzige, nun mal war, ging sie zu ihr, um sie zu trösten. Sie fixierte nur die blonde Tränendrüse, stolperte deshalb auf dem Weg über ein paar Sportschuhe, verhedderte sich in einer Jogginghose und trat schließlich etwas, das klirrend unter ihr zerbrach. [1] Während sie noch im tiefsten Ur-Ostpreußisch vor sich hinfluchte und sich von der Tretmine in Form der Sporthose befreite [2], hatte sie das Mädchen schon erreicht und sah auf die Heulboje herunter. Sie wollte lieber nicht bis auf zwei Meter Sicherheitsabstand näher kommen, die Gefahr im Tränenfluss weggespült zu werden und zu ertrinken war einfach zu groß.  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie einfühlsam und erntete eine Fingerzeig in Richtung des Hotelbettes. Als sie genau hinsah, erkannte sie auch, weshalb das ihr unbekannte Mädchen so sehr weinte.

Im Bett lagen ihr geliebter, angebeteter, verehrungswürdiger Marky Schnuckieputzie und... ihr Friseur...?!  
Richard starrte zu Lydia herüber, hielt sich mit der einen Hand an Marks Schulter fest, um einen Halt zu haben, während er versuchte diese schockierenden Ereignisse zu verkraften, unterdessen seine andere, freie Hand ungeniert über Marks Schoß streicheln und sie schließlich in dessen Shorts schleichen ließ, um ein gewisses Körperteil zu massieren und Mark damit ein erschrockenes, erregtes Stöhnen zu entlocken.  
Lydia fuchtelte wild mit den Fingern in der Luft herum. Da lag IHR Mark, IHR Marky Baby – zusammen mit einem anderen Mann!! Es trieb ihr ja fast die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Ihr Schwuchteln, Tunten, Tucken!", schimpfte und zeterte sie.

Mark zuckte zusammen. Dass man ihn so nannte, war für ihn mehr als beschämend und beleidigend. He, er war nicht schwul, verdammt noch mal! Er war schließlich ein ganz großer chauvinistischer Macho. Dass er es hier grade mit einem Mann trieb, hatte damit nicht das Geringste zu tun!

Als sich zum dritten Mal hintereinander die Tür öffnete und plötzlich Connys grüner Haarschopf erschien, wunderte er sich auch schon gar nicht mehr. Heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag.  
Mark hatte keinen Schimmer, warum hier auf einmal sämtliche Leute auftauchten, die er so überhaupt gar nicht ab konnte: Sabine, Lydia, Conny... Fehlte nur noch sein Mathelehrer...  
Wahrscheinlich hatte das Ding aus dem Sumpf Sehnsucht nach Richard gehabt, die Schreierei hier mitbekommen und – neugierig und tratschsüchtig, wie diese Tunte war – gleich seine dümmliche Fratze durch die Tür schieben müssen.  
Es überraschte ihn auch keineswegs, dass die grüne Landplage noch lauter und greller als seine Schwester schreien konnte und er daraufhin ein Rauschen in den Ohren hatte, das sich bei dem, was hier grade ablief, garantiert zu einem Tinitus entwickeln würde, so wie man ihn hier stresste: Ausschlag verursacht durch einen Friseur, begrabscht von selbigem, dabei beobachtet von seiner Schwester, einem anderen Haarmodell und einem weiteren schwulen Friseur...

Zum vierten Mal ging die Tür und Mark stöhnte auf – dieses Mal allerdings nicht wegen Richards Hand, die ihn immer noch an einer unanständigen Stelle streichelte und massierte.  
Was kam als nächstes? Godzilla?  
Doch statt der Riesenechse materialisierte sich ein Hotelpage, gekleidet in eine rote Uniform mit goldenen Aufnähern, sah sich pikiert um, rümpfte dann die Nase, als er Sabine in der Tränenpfütze, daneben Lydia und Conny und das Paar im Bett mit Blicken erfasst hatte und fragte dann, ganz diskreter Page wie er war, mit näselnder Stimme nach: "Sie haben geläutet?"

Mark hätte fast geheult vor Verzweiflung. Wenn er nicht gerade "beschäftigt" gewesen wäre, wäre er aufgesprungen, um seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. So drehte er sich nur zur Seite, biss deprimiert ins Kopfkissen und rief schließlich (nachdem er die Federn, die ihm bei dieser Aktion in den Mund gekommen waren, ausgespuckt hatte) unglücklich aus: "Bin ich hier denn in der Twilight Zone?!"

Auf die in Edgar Wallace-Filmen immer auftauchende, typische amelodische Musik hin versuchte er verzweifelt einfach nur zu sterben, einfach nur durch pure Willenskraft...

Richard lächelte den jungen Mann in der roten Uniform freundlich an und nahm den Finger von dem Schalter, auf den er eben – unbemerkt von allen – gedrückt hatte, um nach dem Hotelpersonal zu rufen. Er nickte und meinte dann: "Ja, bitte nehmen Sie unsere Freunde hier..." Er schwenkte mit der Hand quer durch den Raum. "...mit ins Hotelrestaurant und lassen Sie ihnen einen Brunch richten."  
Dann grinste er verheißungsvoll zu Mark herunter, der daraufhin wieder magentarot leuchtete. "Und bringen Sie uns zwei Schönen hier eine Packung Gleitgel und eine Großpackung extrastarke Kondome mit..."

**~Marks Ende~**

**O_o;;**

_**Originalwortlaut von Tenshi-chans Variante 4:**  
Sabine kommt in dem Moment rein und fängt an zu schreien wie am Spieß. Lydia und Conny tauchen plötzlich auf. Lydia beschimpft die Beiden mit Worten wie "Schwuchteln", Conny fängt auch an zu schreien (noch lauter und greller als Sabine versteht sich ^_^) ... Ein Hotelpage kommt, à la Edgar Wallace, zur Tür herein und sagt mit näselnder Stimme: "Sie haben geläutet?". Mark ruft verzweifelt aus: "Bin ich hier denn in der Twilight Zone?"... bla bla bla..._

~*~*~*~*~

Kommentare:

[1] Gomen, aber da Sabine das bisher in keiner der Alternativ-Versionen passiert ist, musste eben Lydia dran glauben *ehehe*

[2] Okay... ich hab doch ein bisschen mehr beim Original-Ende geklaut ^^° 

\--- 

Erstveröffentlichung: 04.03.2003 (Fastnachtsdienstag)


End file.
